(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cosmetics, and more particularly to the cosmetic enhancement of nails.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many individuals cosmetically enhance their fingernails or toenails by securing artificial nails to their natural nails. Many of these individuals visit nail salons where a nail technician performs such a task. As an example, the nail technician can clean the individual""s natural nail and can then secure an artificial nail to the upper portion of the natural nail. Typically, the artificial nail is constructed of a durable white or transparent plastic and is secured to the natural nail with an adhesive. In addition, the end of the artificial nail that is secured to the natural nail is typically semi-circular in shape to follow the contour of the individual""s natural nail. Once secured to the natural nail, the artificial nail can then be trimmed and filed according to the individual""s specifications.
In certain cases, the artificial nail recipient requests a French manicure or pedicure in which the artificial nail is accentuated by the creation of a white strip that covers the surface of the artificial nail. To create such an effect, a combination of acrylic polishes can be applied to the artificial nail and the individual""s natural nail. These acrylic polishes are actually acrylic powders which have been mixed with an acrylic liquid. Normally, one of the polishes is white or off-white in color, and the other is somewhat pinkish in color. The nail technician uses a brush to apply the white polish to the surface of the artificial nail. During this process, the nail technician must follow a line of demarcation, typically the semi-circular edge of the artificial nail that is attached to the natural nail, as the technician applies the white polish. This line of demarcation is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csmile line.xe2x80x9d In most cases, the nail technician applies the white polish up to the boundary of the semi-circular edge of the artificial nail; however, if the artificial nail recipient has short natural nails, then the smile line may be created above the edge of the artificial nail, as applying the white polish up to the edge of the artificial nail may produce a smile line that is too low.
Once the smile line is created and the white polish hardens, the nail technician applies the pinkish polish to the surface of the natural nail and the surface of the hardened white polish now covering the surface of the artificial nail. The pinkish polish, however, does not substantially affect the color of the hardened polish covering the artificial nail but does enhance the color of the natural nail making the natural nail look healthier. Thus, the combination of polishes not only creates the French manicure or pedicure effect but also protects the natural nail and the artificial nail thereby extending the life of the artificial nail enhancement. The newly enhanced nail is then smoothed with a nail file.
This form of enhancing nails, however, suffers from several significant disadvantages. Namely, it can be very difficult to create uniform smile lines for each nail, as the nail technician must maintain a steady hand as he or she applies the white polish. This process is especially difficult if the nail technician is using transparent artificial nails, as the edge of the transparent artificial nail is difficult to discern from the natural nail. Although the use of white artificial nails may make the application of the white polish somewhat easier as the boundary between the artificial nail and the natural nail is easier to distinguish, the white artificial nails may not be useful if the artificial nail recipient has short natural nails. This is because the smile line may have to be placed above the edge of the artificial nails, as the edge may be too low to serve as the boundary for the smile line. Even if the natural nails to which the artificial nails will be attached are sufficiently long enough to permit the nail technician to apply the white paste along the edge of the artificial nail, the nail technician still must maintain a steady hand as the polish is applied to ensure a uniform smile line.
A manicure tool includes a guide head having a curved lower edge. The lower edge has a longitudinal curve and a rearward curve. The manicure tool can include a handle portion at an end of the guide head substantially opposite to the lower edge. The guide head can have a substantially arcuate cross section.
In another aspect the invention features a method for forming a border on a nail with a manicure material. This method includes the steps of: (a) providing a manicure tool comprising a guide head having a curved lower edge, the lower edge having a longitudinal curve and a rearward curve; and (b) positioning the curved lower edge against the nail and utilizing the lower edge to form a border with the manicure material.
The utilization of the lower edge can include one of several methods. In one variation, the utilization includes moving the lower edge in a scraping motion along the surface of the nail. In another variation, the utilization includes positioning the lower edge against the nail and applying the manicure material to the nail along the lower edge to form a border.
The manicure material can include one of many different compositions. In one variation, the manicure material is an acrylic. After the manicure material is applied to the nail, another coat of manicure material is applied to the nail. An artificial nail can be adhered to a natural nail and then the initial coat of manicure material can be applied. Another coat of manicure material is applied after the initial coat of manicure material has been applied.
In another aspect the invention features a manicure tool including a guide head having a concave lower edge. The lower edge is dimensioned so as to substantially mate with the surface of a nail. The lower edge facilitates the application of a manicure material to the nail.
In yet another aspect the invention features a method for forming a border on a nail with a manicure material, including the steps of: (a) providing a manicure tool, including a guide head having a curved lower edge, the lower edge being curved for substantially mating with the surface of the nail; and (b) positioning the lower edge against the nail and utilizing the lower edge to form a border with the manicure material. The lower edge can be used to apply the manicure material to a nail in a manner forming a straight border, or in other border shapes.